


Stay By My Side

by Fun_Is_My_Name



Series: Anxious Confessions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name
Summary: Hubert lays awake at night, worried for a mission Ferdinand would be departing for in the morning.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Anxious Confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141481
Kudos: 24





	Stay By My Side

Hubert laid awake on his bed, warmth emerging from the sleeping Ferdinand next to him. They had been doing this for moths now. Going out for a simple tea but then having it evolve into something more.

But Hubert couldn't rest... He couldn't sleep.

Tomorrow Ferdinand would be leaving to scout an area which they heard rumours of, apparently Rhea's troops were spotted there. It would be trouble if they were scheming something up to retake the monastery.

He knew Byleth would never send Ferdinand if she thought it too dangerous, and that Edelgard wouldn't agree if the chances of Ferdinand's death was too high. He was too valuable.

Despite this, they knew he was strong. And it was because he was strong that they chose him in case they ran into one of Rhea's high-ranked staff.

_What would happen if he ran into Seteth? Or Catherine? Or Rhea herself?_

Hubert couldn't help his wandering mind, it was only until the sleeping Ferdinand moved, his back no longer facing Hubert.

He refused to admit any intimate feelings he may possibly feel for the man next to him, their relationship was purely sexual. Despite this, it was near impossible to deny how he kept him up at night. Before every battle, every mission, Hubert would lay awake worried for his safety. The thought that Ferdinand may no longer be with him the next day tormented him, his thoughts, his sleep, his dreams. And now he wouldn't even be able to watch over him, protect him.

He slowly moved closer to the ginger, gazing towards the glossy lips which were ever so slightly open.

One kiss, for once he just wanted _one_ kiss. Something more than just tea breaks and sex scenes.

He placed a hand over his soft, surprisingly well-kept cheek and rubbed the plush, bottom lip with his thumb.

_No..._

Hubert quickly turned away, trying his best to keep his distance.

_He would never accept me, and I could never accept him. This is a war we're fighting in, there's no need for attachments..._

The night grew darker, and Hubert more drowsy. Soon sleep swept him off his feet, and he had drifted away.

~~~

The light from outside shined through his window and past his curtains. He grumbled and got up, placing a hand next to his side.

But there was no one there.

Ferdinand left for his mission already, and in doing so had left Hubert alone. Alone to question if last night may have been the final time he would ever see his silky hair and bright smile. The final time he would ever see Ferdinand.


End file.
